Secretos únicos
by Luky01
Summary: llevan mucho tiempo saliendo y cree que lo sabe todo sobre él. Helia a veces puede guardar secretos raros. Parejas: Musa y Riven, Helia y Flora.


Iginio Straffi y Rainbow winx club Poseen, no yo ...

Flashback (13 años atrás)

Una mujer de pelo azul oscuro preparaba la comida en casa de los Lonen. Levaba puesto un vestido naranja con manoletinas negras. Dos niños riéndose bajaban las escaleras con chocolate, pica-pica,

y azúcar esparcido por la cara. La mujer miró el frasco donde la familia conservaba las chucherías. Estaba completamente vacío.

-Chicos, alguno sabe donde están las golosinas que faltan?-Dijo ella mirando a sus hijos.

-No mamá, creo que se los ha comido papá...-Dijo el crío, de no mas de 7 años de edad.

-Ummm...pues tenéis pinta de saberlo...- Dijo ella mirando pícaramente a sus hijos.

-Ha sido idea de Helia- Dijo la pequeña señalando a su hermano.

- No, ha sido idea de los dos- Dijo él intentando defenderse.

-Y si os castigo sin ver los fuegos artificiales esta noche, de quién sería la culpa?- Dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

-Seguiría siendo de Helia- Insistió la pequeña.

La mujer se rió ante el ceño fruncido de el hermano de la pequeña. El día que ellos dos nacieron, fue el más feliz de su vida. Eran mellizos, pero polos completamente opuestos. A veces tenían sus peleas, pero todos sus actos de cariño el uno al otro, las eclipsaban totalmente. Una vez se pelearon por que Helia quedó empatado con Musa en la puntuación de un examen. Y otra vez se encontraron a ambos durmiendo juntos abrazados tras ver una película. A parte de Halloween sus fiestas favoritas eran el día de los fuegos artificiales y el festival de música.

(13 años [edad de Helia y Musa])

Una chica de pelo suelto esperaba por la noche bajo un árbol. Concretamente un roble. El viento soplaba con un suave silbido rodeando la cintura de nuestra protagonista. En Melodía dejaban casarse a menores de edad en esta época. Musa llevaba un vestido blanco, concretamente uno de novia. Dejó escapar un suave resoplido. Las once y cincuenta y ocho. Nada. Ni rastro de él. De repente le pareció oír a alguien. Se dio la vuelta. Nadie. Una simple liebre que la observaba como si supiera que iba a pasar. Se fue por su propio camino dejando sola a la adolescente. Once y cincuenta y nueve. Hacía una hora que habían quedado. De repente, en la siniestra oscuridad de la noche, una silueta empezó a formarse detrás de ella. Llevaba algo en la mano, pero no era concretamente un ramo de rosas o de cualquier otro tipo de flor. Ella ya estaba transformada en hada y dispuesta a volar de nuevo a su casa y pedirle explicaciones cualquier otro día. Pero, no fue explícitamente así.

Dispuesta a emprender el vuelo, sintió algo frío en sus alas. Un sonido, parecido al de un cristal rompiéndose retumbo entre los árboles de un no muy espeso bosque. La chica cayó al suelo sin entender el por qué. Demasiado tarde. Una nube negra se formó en los ojos de la chica. Tras ese día todo adquirió un distinto color, un distinto, sabor, un distinto futuro.

Magix. Hace trece años.

En un mercado de esta zona un chico de pelo color magenta, caminaba en busca de algo para comer. No tenía absolutamente nada de dinero, pero si tenía un hambre que necesitaba saciar. Pero, a diferencia de lo que haría cualquiera de nosotros, el chico no quería comérsela el solo. Fijó un objetivo. Un puesto donde vendían barras de pan. Delicioso manjar para él. Aprovechó que el mercader estaba distraído para coger una barra y salir corriendo a toda prisa.

Sí, amigos, así es nuestro ahora protagonista. Ladrón ágil, veloz corredor y lobo solitario. Su madre abandonó a él y a sus hermanas cuando eran pequeños, dejándolos solos para buscarse la vida. Este chaval, de apariencia de no más de ocho años, tuvo que convertirse en un hombre a tan temprana edad. No tenía ropas de príncipe, ni siquiera algo a lo que pudiéramos llamar formalmente ropa.

Llevaba unos pantalones con cortes, zapatos que se encontró tirados y una camiseta vieja de un grupo probablemente disuelto. Tampoco era feo, diríamos apuesto. Cabellos cortos de mechones no muy oscuros, que caen a modo de cascada por la frente. Fue yendo a su escondrijo, mirando en la basura a ver si podría encontrar algo que le pudiera parecer preciado. Una libreta. Una libreta con un par de garabatos y un lápiz con un borrador a su izquierda. Una vez encontrado algo siguió sin detenerse a su escondrijo, ignorando las miradas de los chicos. Él no era como ellos. Ellos no le comprendían. ¿Acaso se pueden quejar? ¿Alguien que no tiene de que vivir tampoco? Él siguió para adelante mirando sus uniformes de la escuela, sus juguetes y sus balones de football. Desearía con todas sus fuerzas estar como ellos, aunque el destino no quería eso. Siguió adelante. Tras un rato caminando, levantó la vista. El sol se fundía con los tonos rojizos de atardecer. Era muy bonito. Solo se podía ver desde la montaña en la que se encontraba. Ningún niño de ciudad podía ver eso. Hay cosas en las que sí era afortunado. Pero en este caso, Riven perdió el equilibrio y cayó rodando los diez metros que le quedaban para bajar la montaña del todo.

**Wee! aquí estoy! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he estado muy liada.**

**Los capitulos del pasado van a ser los mismos, obviamente, terminare sus pasados. (Lo sé, un aburrimiento para los que ya la hayan leido). En cuanto a los demas capitulos, no va a haber muchos cambios. De hecho, intentare subirlos todos una vez terminados los pasados.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
